A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses regarding the manufacture and assembly of vehicles, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses regarding the manufacture and assembly of side-sill-garnishes aid mudguards.
B. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 11, it is well known in the automotive industry to provide automobiles with a component known as a side-sill-garnish 300. Generally, a side-sill-garnish 300 is attached to the outside of an automotive structural component called a side sill. The side-sill-garnish 300 is generally positioned just below a side door 302 and prevents water, dust, and external sound from entering the vehicle. One example of a side-sill-garnish is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,757 titled SIDE SILL GARNISH HAVING SOUND ABSORBING MEMBER WHICH INCLUDES OUTER PERIPHERAL RIGID PORTIONS, which is incorporated herein by reference. Another example of a side-sill-garnish is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,682 titled INSTALLATION STRUCTURE FOR A SIDE SILL GARNISH, which is also incorporated herein by reference. Still another example of a side-sill-garnish is provided in European Patent Specification EP 1 375 255 titled STRUCTURE OF COUPLING VEHICLE BODY EXTERIOR PARTS TO EACH OTHER, which is also incorporated herein by reference.
With reference now to FIGS. 10 and 11, it is also well known in the automotive industry to provide automobiles with a component known as a mudguard 310 (sometimes referred to as a mud flap or a splash guard.) Generally, a mudguard 310 is a shield located at least partially within the wheel well 312 that protects the vehicle against water, mud, dirt, stones and other road debris that is “thrown” by the wheel 314 as the vehicle is driven. A mudguard 310 may also serve to improve the “look” of the vehicle, making it more aesthetically appealing. It may, for example, have a color complementary too but distinct from the color of the door 302.
While known side-sill-garnishes and mudguards generally work well for their intended purposes, they have disadvantages. These disadvantages are related to the fact that known side-sill-garnishes and mudguards are separate, individual parts. One disadvantage is that the manufacturing process requires that each part be made independently from the other. This increases manufacturing costs. Another disadvantage is that the separate parts must be attached to the vehicle body separately. This increases assembly costs.
What is needed is a single-piece side-sill-garnish and mudguard that provides the functionality associated with the conventional components while eliminating duplicative tooling costs.